Trouble for Two
by Arashi Maxwell
Summary: Reno and Elena take Wolf, me, on a trip to Gold Saucer. After a day of fun and a night at the inn, trouble strikes.
1. A Chopper Ride

Soooo, I typed this up for fun and, on the advice of a friend, decided to post it. It's just a cute little story with Reno and Elena, who I think look cute together. And me, but that's just 'cause...Anyway, I have the whole thing typed, and I'll get it up soon. Oh, and I can't think of a good name for the story, can anyone help?

* * *

**Elena: (cause I want her to) Wolf does not own Final Fantasy or Gold Saucer /Which I guess are actually the same thing./**

* * *

"Hey, Reno, can you take me up in the chopper?" A girl around six years old, with white-blonde hair and pale blues stared at the man sitting at his desk. The man had messy red hair that came to a tail at the base of his neck and bright blue eyes. "Please? Mr. Tseng won't take me up in it, 'cause he hates me." 

"He doesn't hate you." Reno turned back to his desk. "Yeah, I'll take you later."

"How later?" The girl pulled herself up on Reno's desk.

"When I finish my work."

"You're not taking this beautiful chance to skip out of work?" The girl began swinging her legs.

"Tseng threatened to cut my salary if I did. Get Elena for me, would you?"

The girl nodded and jumped off Reno's desk and skipped into the hall. She glanced down the hall and ran to Elena's office.

"Who is it?" The woman who looked up had brown eyes and blonde hair that was combed to one side.

"Wolf." The girl pushed open Elena's door and stuck her head inside. "Reno wants you for something."

Elena sighed and stood up. "Do you know what?"

"Uh-uh. But he says he'll take me in the chopper afterwards."

Elena pushed Wolf carefully out the door and followed her to Reno's office.

"What'd you need, Reno?" Wolf ran in and cart wheeled as Elena spoke.

"I need you to sign this for me." Reno held the paper out to Elena.

Elena took the paper, signed it at the bottom and handed it to Reno. "Anything else?"

"We're going in the chopper! You should come!" Wolf bounced up to the desk. "Will you? Please, 'Lena!"

Elena glanced at Reno, who shrugged, and squatted next to Wolf. "You really want me to go?"

Wolf nodded. "Uh-hu. You will, won't you?"

Elena laughed. "Alright. When are you going?"

"I'm going to change, you should too." Reno stretched.

Elena nodded. "I'll be back in half an hour."

Wolf watched her leave and then turned back to Reno. "This is ok, right?" She was dressed in a smaller version of the Turk uniform but without the tie or coat and a dark red T-shirt.

"Yeah. Now, wait here until Elena or I get back." Wolf nodded and watched Reno leave the office.

--- --- ---

"Yay!" Wolf kneeled on her seat and stared out the window of the chopper. In the seat in front of her, Reno was dressed in a dark blue T-shirt over a white long sleeve shirt, jeans and a pair of boots.

Elena glanced over her shoulder at the excited six year-old. She was dressed in a light blue, button-down shirt, jeans and boots that matched Reno's.

"Wolf, sit down."

"But-"

"No buts. Sit." Elena reached back and pulled Wolf down into her seat.

"Now I can't see!" Wolf pouted and sank low in her seat.

"Yes you can. Look out the window."

"I can't see the ground."

"Here, you can sit in my lap." Reno glanced quickly over his shoulder.

"Reno! You're flying." Elena shook her head at Reno.

"Then let her sit in your lap." Reno glanced over at Elena, and smirked at the look on her face.

Elena glared at him. "Alright, fine. C'mere, Wolf."

Wolf whooped and climbed into Elena's seat. She sat on Elena's knees and leaned against the window.

"Wolf, sit still." Elena held onto Wolf as she bounced on her lap.

"Oh, look! The ocean!" Wolf pointedout the window. "It's so blue."

"Yeah." Reno glanced over at her and Elena, both leaning against the window. "How does the Gold Saucer sound?"

Wolf screamed and spun around. "Really! You'll take us?"

"Reno? Are you sure?" Elena turned around as well.

Reno shrugged. "Why not? We're both off work. Don't you want to go?"

"Please! C'mon, 'Lena. Can't we?"

Elena still looked on the verge of saying no, but Wolf gave her the irresistible puppy dog eyes. "Please, 'Lena?"

"Alright." Elena laughed. "But you've got to get in your seat when we're over the ocean. Alright?"

Wolf nodded and hugged Elena. "Ok." She turned and scrambled back to her seat. "How long's it gonna take?"

"A few minutes." Reno suddenly smiled slightly. "Maybe fifteen or twenty."

Wolf nodded and turned back to the window, staring out at what she could see of the ocean. The helicopter rocked and she glanced around to see Elena glaring at Reno.

"Don't you dar-" The rest was cut off by a scream from both girls as the helicopter dove.

"I've lost control!" Reno yelled, gripping the cyclic (The controller thingy) as the ocean sped up towards the helicopter. Just before they hit, Reno pulled back on the cyclic and pulled the collective, (The gas, sorta) pulling the helicopter out of its dive. (I don't actually know that this was possible or not, but whatever.)

"Reno! You jerk!" Elena screamed, closing her eyes. "Are you alright, Wolf?"

Wolf looked up, her eyes wide, and nodded. "I'm ok."

"What if you hadn't been able to get that back up?"

"Elena, calm down." Reno put his hand on her shoulder. "I know what I'm doing."

Wolf suddenly began giggling. "That was cool!"

"Wolf! Don't encourage him."

"Sorry." Wolf fell silent, still giggling.

After ten more minutes, they reached the Gold Saucer. Reno landed a little ways away so as not to be seen and they had to walk into Correl.

"Yay! The Gold Saucer!" Wolf bounced around, giggling excitedly. "We get to go to the Gold Saucer!"

"Wolf, calm down." Elena put a restraining hand on the girl's shoulder as they climbed onto the lift.

Wolf bounced in her seat and stared out the widow the entire ride up to the Saucer. Reno sat between her and Elena with his arms over the back of the seat and Elena sat watching the other passengers.

* * *

Wolf: Ok, first chapter. Let me know what you think. And now, on a totally unrelated subject, I found out why they call it "Final" Fantasy. It was because the company was on the brink of bankrupsy (sp) and that was the last game they could afford. Hence, "final". It obviously ended up being HUGE and the rest is history. As it were. 


	2. Games and a Play

One or two chapters more. I think that'll make this the shortest one I have up. Hope you like it.

* * *

"What should we do first?" Reno looked down at Wolf as she stared around at the giant amusement park.

"Wonder Square! Can we go there first? Please?" Reno's nod sent the small girl into a spaz.

"Where are we getting this money?" Elena watched as Reno passed the woman at the entrance money for a onetime pass.

Reno ignored the question and turned to Wolf. "Let's go, Squirt. I'll race you!"

Wolf ran after Reno as he sprinted into the tunnel leading to the Wonder Square. Elena followed more slowly, listening to Wolf and Reno's laughter. She slid into the tunnel and shot out the other end to find Reno tickling Wolf mercilessly.

"That's-haha-not fair! You-heehee-got a head start!"

"Are we going to go?" Elena bent over the two.

"Yeah! Ah! Stop!" Wolf squirmed out from under Reno and ran behind Elena. "C'mon, Reno, let's go play!"

Wolf turned and ran up the stairs to the game center. Reno bowed Elena up the stairs and followed.

"Reno! Look!" Wolf was standing in the doorway, pointing at a game to her right. "It's a basketball game. Can I try?"

Reno dug through his pocket and handed the little girl some Gil. Wolf squealed and ran to the machine. She put the money in the machine and grabbed the basketball. The shot missed and the ball bounced off the backboard and rolled back to Wolf.

"Oh. I missed."

"Here." Reno put some more Gil in the machine and threw the ball. It fell through the hoop and rolled back to him.

"Keep going." Wolf leaned on the side of the game and watched Reno score again. Elena watched for a minute and then wandered to the far wall and tried to get something from the claw machines.

"Hey, Reno." Wolf watched the ball go in the hoop again. "Do you like Elena?"

"Sure." Reno threw the ball. "She's a coworker."

"That's not what I mean. I mean do you, you know, like her."

Reno's next shot was a little off and the ball bounced of the backboard. The ball rolled back under the hoop and Wolf grabbed the gold coins that came out. "So?"

"Why are you asking?" Reno glanced down at Wolf as she put the large amount of coins in her pocket.

Wolf gave him "The Look" from under her eyebrows. "Oh, c'mon."

"I'm not answering that." Reno glanced around and Wolf giggled.

"Chicken!" She ran to where Elena was still at the claw machines. "Reno's a chicken!"

"Why?" Elena made a noise of frustration and turned around.

"He won't answer my question." Wolf dug through her pockets and pulled out some of the coins. "But look at all the coins he got!"

"Wow, that's a lot." Elena smiled at Wolf and ruffled her hair. "What are you going to do with them?"

"I dunno." Wolf shrugged and stuck them back in her pocket.

"You want something outa there, 'Lena?" Reno glanced at the machine.

"I was trying for-no. Never mind."

"C'mon, 'Lena. What do you want?" Reno put some Gil in the machine and turned expectantly to Elena.

"Thanks, Reno. I want that." Elena pointed in the machine.

"Oh! How cute! It's a chocobo!" Wolf pulled herself up so she could see inside the machine. "Get it, Reno!"

Reno aimed carefully and pushed the button. The claw descended and wrapped around the stuffed animal. The claw lifted, wrapped around the chocobo, and deposited it.

Elena bent and pulled the stuffed animal out. Wolf giggled suddenly and ran to the back of the room and up the stairs. The two adults glanced at each other and followed.

---

"There's a play on! Look!" Wolf ran out of the Event Square tunnel. "Can we watch it?"

"Hello." A man stepped from beside the tunnel entrance and stopped Reno and Elena. "You two are the hundredth visitors. That means you're in the play!"

"Cool!" Wolf jumped excitedly. "C'mon, do it!"

"I don't know…" Elena looked hesitant and Reno looked horrified.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." Wolf pushed against Reno's back.

"Fine." Reno grabbed Elena's arm and let the man lead them to the stage. "But you're coming with me."

Wolf ran to the front and sat on a bench to watch the play. It was a classic fairy tale. Except the end, where the princess (Elena) was being rescued by the handsome prince (Reno). It was the part where Reno was supposed to slay the dragon.

"Now it's time for the handsome prince to fight the dragon! How should he do it? Should he kill it or should he kiss it?" The man from before stepped out on the stage.

"Kiss it!" Wolf's yell was joined by most of the people in the theater.

Wolf smiled and waved when Elena shot her a look. Reno laughed, grabbed the dragon and gave it a dramatic kiss. There was a poof of smoke and a beautiful woman stood in the dragon's place.

"Thank you, brave knight!" The woman threw her arms around Reno's neck. "I was put under a spell by an evil wizard but you broke the spell. Thank you so much!"

The dragon/princess grabbed Reno and spun with him off the stage. The rest of the group: Elena, a witch, and Elena's "father" all spun away as well.

"Wow! That was cool!" Wolf bounced up to where Reno and Elena were waiting. "You got to be in a play!"

Reno laughed. "And I got to kiss a beautiful girl. It's all good."

For some reason Elena gave him a very dirty glare.

"So, where to now?" Reno glanced down at the blonde girl to see her yawn. "Wanna ride on my back?"

Wolf nodded and climbed onto Reno's back.

"Where are we going now?"

"I dunno. You pick this time." Wolf leaned her head on Reno's shoulder.

"How about Battle Square?" Reno glanced hopefully at Elena.

Elena sighed. "I suppose. But we can't stay too long."


	3. The Dead Inn

Chapter three, and only one more to go. This is just something kinda cute I wanted to do. And It's REALLY short.

* * *

"Look, she fell asleep." Elena nodded to Wolf. She had fallen asleep on Reno's back with her head on his shoulder.

"What time is it?" Reno stifled a yawn.

Elena glanced at her watch. "Whoa, it's midnight. I didn't realize it was so late."

"Why don't we just stay at the inn here?" Reno was already heading towards the tunnel that led to the Horror Square.

"Alright. You're explaining to Tseng."

"Get the gold out of her pocket." Bats swooped low over their heads as the came out of the grave.

-----

"'Lena?" Elena looked around at the sound of Wolf's sleepy voice. "Why are you still up? And where are we?"

"We're staying the night at the Gold Saucer. And I just wasn't tired."

Wolf climbed out of the bed with the blanket wrapped around her and sat next to Elena on the floor.

"Looks like work, to me."

"Nothing gets past you. Yes. It's work, but it's for tomorrow."

There was silence and Wolf leaned against Elena's shoulder. "Y'know that question that Reno wouldn't answer?" Elena, "Mmm-ed" and Wolf yawned. "Do you like him? And I mean _like_ like him?"

Elena paused and looked over at Wolf. "Why?"

"'cause you guys look really cute together."

"Aren't you kinda young to be thinkin' things like that?"

Wolf shrugged and clambered back on the bed. "Maybe. But since I don't have parents, I notice that more. Anyway, you already answered it."

"What? How?" Elena looked around to see Wolf with the blanket wrapped around her head and her tongue out.

"When are we leaving?" Wolf asked, suddenly all innocence.

"Early. You should sleep."

"So should you." Wolf suddenly sat up, "Where's Reno?"

"Room over. Now, sleep."

Wolf nodded and lay back down.


	4. Renin

Chapter number four.This is the last chapter, and I'd like toknow what you thoughtof the story. So, can you review for me?

* * *

"So, you ready to go?" Elena looked up to see Reno leaning against the doorframe.

"I am!" Wolf ran to Reno and looked up at him. "Are we going now?"

"Yes." Elena spoke up first. "We've already got a load of explaining to do to Tseng."

Reno rolled his eyes at Wolf when Elena turned her back and Wolf giggled.

They left the inn, Wolf waving good-bye to hanged man behind the desk. They walked to the gravestone that would take them back to the main square and Reno bowed the two girls through first. He glanced around at the spooky scenery and jumped in after them. Reno jumped out and saw Elena and Wolf on their back on the floor. He dimly registered that someone screamed and he threw himself to the side. A gun flashed and Reno swore as a bullet tore through his leg. His EMR shot from its holster on his wrist and into his hand as he landed and spun around.

"Reno." He turned to see a man with black hair and piercing, grey/blue eyes. He was dressed all in black and smiling coldly at Reno from his seat on top of the "Gold Saucer" sign. "You're as good as the stories say."

"Who are you?" Reno spat at the man's feet.

The man glanced at his men and then turned back to Reno. "My name is Renin."

"Ow!" Wolf sat up and rubbed her head, glancing around. "What's going on?"

"Ah, yes. The ladies." The man was suddenly standing at the bottom of the sign. "Come here, girl."

Wolf stared at him with wide eyes and shook her head. "No. I don't want to."

The man took a step towards Wolf and she stepped back, her eyes wide and shook her head. "Go away."

Reno watched as Wolf backed further away. "Wolf, come here."

The little girl did as she was told and ran to Reno. Renin laughed as Wolf buried her face in Reno's leg. Reno growled suddenly and pulled his EMR back into its holster as Elena sat up.

"Come on. We're going back." Reno grabbed Elena's arm and pulled her to her feet.

A man stepped in front of them, blocking the way onto the lift. Reno stopped and glanced at Elena, who was staring around with a small trail of blood running down her face.

"I'm not just going to let you leave." Renin appeared behind them. Reno ignored him and swung his arm at the man in their way, his rod jumping to his hand again. There was a flash and the man lay twitching several feet away.

"Get in there and stay." Reno pushed the two girls into the lift. Renin made a noise from behind him.

"I see. You _weren't_ running. Good."

Reno turned around and swore loudly. "Shut up. I hate arrogant people."

Renin laughed coldly and pulled out two, thin blades from somewhere in his coat. Reno flexed his arm and began tapping his rod on his left shoulder.

Renin charged first, swinging the blades low for Reno's legs, and then changing direction and slicing upwards. Reno jumped high to avoid the blades and swung his EMR down at the other man's head. There was the grating noise of metal on metal and Reno landed right next to Renin, whose blade flew into the air. Renin kicked at him, knocking Reno off him and to the side. Reno jumped up and blocked Renin's blade as it swung down. Reno deftly spun his EMR around and sent Renin's blade flying to the side.

"Game over." Reno shoved his EMR into Renin's face.

"Wait! Reno, don't!" Wolf ran out and grabbed Reno's arm. "Don't kill him."

"What?" Reno looked around at Wolf without taking the rod from Renin's face.

"Mr. Tseng says he's got to come in alive." Wolf shifted guiltily, "He just sent a message that said; more or less, that wherever you are, you have to find this man. There was a picture attached of him."

Reno stared at her. "Tell Tseng: I hate him."

Wolf giggled and ran back to the lift as Reno hauled Renin to his feet. "I'd much rather kill you, but the job says I don't."

Renin spat. "I have twenty men here with me; you think you can take me?"

"Reno, let's go." Elena looked out from the door of the lift, holding a rag to the cut on her with one hand and a gun in the other. "If anyone moves, I'll shoot you in the face. You've already ticked me off enough today."

One of the men moved towards Reno as he pulled Renin towards the lift. Elena glanced at him and fired. There was a shout and the man stumbled back, his hand going to the long, thin trail of blood on the side of his face.

"I don't miss twice. You have three seconds to clear off before I unload this gun into you." Elena glared around at them. "One. Two." They scattered, running into the Saucer.

"Hey, Reno!" Wolf looked up from the floor as Reno led Renin in and found something to tie him up with. "Tseng says you've got half an hour to bring him back. And then there's this word-" She pointed at the screen, "-that I don't recognize, but I don't think it's a good one."

Reno looked over her shoulder and laughed. "He shouldn't be sayin' things like that around you."

"C'mon, Reno. Get this thing fired up and let's go." Elena was still standing in the door, watching the retreating men outside.

"Nag, nag." Reno began messing with the controls. The only sounds were the occasional thud and swear from Reno and the steady typing of Wolf. The lift jerked violently, throwing Wolf onto her back, and Elena into the doorframe.

"Time to go and face Tseng." Elena sighed and sat next to Wolf. "Hey, do you want to know the answer to your question? It's yes."

Wolf giggled. "So's Reno's, but he wouldn't actually say it."

Elena stared at her for a minute and then blushed and looked away.

----

"What were you doing at the Gold Saucer?" Tseng stared at the two adults and one child standing in front of him.

"It's my fault." Wolf stepped forward. "I made Reno take me up in the chopper and made Elena come with us."

"Made?" Tseng looked down at Wolf in amusement.

"Well…No, but…" Wolf shuffled her feet. "We went 'cause–why are you laughing?"

Tseng was laughing quietly into his folded hands. Behind Wolf, Reno and Elena exchanged confused looks.

"Mr. Tseng, are you ok?" Wolf ran up to the desk so she could look at Tseng's face through his hands. "What's so funny?"

"Whose idea was going to Gold Saucer?" Tseng spoke through his chuckles. "I knew you were the reason for the chopper ride."

Wolf made a face and stomped back to her spot next to Reno who spoke up. "It was my idea to go to Gold Saucer. But we weren't going to stay so late."

Tseng shook his head and stood up. "You have papers to do on Renin's capture. I want them finished for tomorrow. You're excused."

Wolf followed a grumbling Reno and an amused Elena out of the office. Behind her she could still hear Tseng laughing for some reason.


End file.
